A New Beginning
by darlingsworld
Summary: Jane Bennett's life after marriage to Mr Charles Bingley. Set a year after Pride and Prejudice. Mostly Jane/Charles with some E/D, L/W, M/OC, K/OC and C/W.
1. Chapter 1: Adjusting

**Hiya peoples! **

**I looked around and there seems to be no stories about Jane Bennett after marriage (as the main character), so I decided to do something about it... Hope you like.**

**The story is set around one year after Pride and Prejudice :)**

**Flashbacks in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but if I did, Mr Bingley would be MINE!!!!**

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 - Adjusting**

***

Jane woke up to birdsong and sunlight filtering through the curtains. She rolled over and saw her new husband, Charles Bingley. Smiling, she settled back down under the many blankets, wincing slightly. Her muscles were still sore from what had happened last night. Blushing, she remembered...

***

"_We are finally alone Mrs Bingley," Charles whispered in her ear. She smiled shyly. Ever since this morning, people had surrounded her. But now she was alone with her new husband. And she was slightly frightened._

_She wasn't ignorant of what was meant to happen on the marriage night, her mother had made sure of that. But she was still scared. She knew it would hurt this first time, and it would hurt quite a lot._

_Swallowing, she turned to face her new husband. He was smiling shyly, blushing slightly. She was sure that her expression matched his. She clearly remembered the look on his face as she had walked down the aisle. A lookso full of love that everything around her had disappeared, leaving only him. Her father almost had to restrain her from running down the aisle into his arms._

_"I love you Jane," he whispered, holding out his arms._

_"I love you too," she murmured, walking back into his waiting arms._

***

Rising, she tiptoed across the room, picking up her nightdress where it had been discarded the night before. Charles was still asleep, and she was thankful for that. She did not want him to see her undressed, although he had last night. A blush rose up her cheeks as she disappeared behind the changing screen.

Reappearing a few minutes later, she sat down on the window seat, partially hidden behind the curtains. Reaching down to the low table beside her, she picked up some parchment and a stick of charcoal. She would sketch what she saw until her husband awoke.  
Looking outside, she smiled. She loved it here. It was decided that they would buy Netherfield Hall later in the year, as Jane wished to stay near her family. They would also live in Charles' London townhouse for part of the year. The small stick of charcoal hummed across the page, shapes beginning to take form.  
After a few minutes, a rough sketch lay on the parchment, and her fingers were stained black. She would need to wash her hands later. Pushing the curtain back, she saw Charles was still asleep. She still found it strange to call him Charles. Even during their courtship, they were known to each other as Miss Bennett and Mr Bingley. It was going to take some getting used to.  
A lot had changed in the past year. Elizabeth and Mr Darcy had married just one month after he had asked for her hand. Elizabeth was now with child. Although she loved married life, she found it frustrating that she couldn't do anything. Mr Darcy was scared for his wife and unborn child's safety, especially after Elizabeth had fallen from a horse earlier on in her pregnancy. Now that the date of the birth was nearing, he and the midwife had placed Elizabeth on bed rest until then.  
Mr and Mrs Collins now had two small sons, Luke and Daniel. Luke was just a small babe, only a few weeks old, while Daniel was already a boisterous toddler, at one year old. Much to their father's protests, Mrs Collins had told Lady Catherine de Bourgh that any child of hers would chose their own career, _not_ follow in their father's footsteps. Needless to say, Mrs Collins no longer received invitations to dinner anymore.  
Lydia and Mr Wickham were surprisingly still married. Lydia had given birth to a daughter, Doucette. She was now seven months old and her father doted on her. Lydia had found out she was with child again only two months after the birth. Unfortunately, she suffered a miscarriage only a month later.  
Kitty was engaged to be married in six months to a merchant, Jeremy Boswell. They had spent the winter travelling around the world on his ship, the _White Dover_. She'd been all over the world, and bought back many gifts and memories. Jane had worn the veil made of French lace to her wedding.  
Mary was a music teacher to a wealthy family in Derbyshire. The father was a widow with two sons and a daughter. The children loved Mary as much as they loved their own mother, who had died three years previously, giving birth to her youngest child. William, the oldest, was nine, Anthony was six and the little daughter, Rosaline was three. The father, Jonathan Hart was only five years older than Mary. Unknown to everyone except Jane, who had become Mary's confidant, Mr Hart and Mary had been courting for two months.  
"Jane?!" Charles' frightened voice came from the room. She smiled; she had forgotten that he couldn't see her behind the curtain.  
"I'm right here," she replied, slipping out from behind the curtain. His worried face relaxed into a smile as soon as he saw her.  
"You really should not scare me like that Jane," he said, grinning.  
"I'm sorry, but you were still asleep, so I thought..." she trailed off when she realized he was right in front of her. She had no idea how he had managed to get out of bed, put on his robe and stand before her in the short time she had been talking. However, all thoughts were driven out in the next moment when his lips pressed against hers. She smiled into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer. His hands rested on her waist, securing her against his body. They were about to deepen the kiss, when a light knock on the door caused them to spring apart in shock.  
"Sir? Ma'am? Breakfast is ready," a voice called out hesitantly.  
"We'll be right down Heather," Charles called down, handing Jane her robe. She slipped in on gratefully.  
"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Bingley has instructed us to dress Mrs Bingley before she comes down for breakfast. She requested that you do the same," Heather replied nervously. Charles swore under his breath.  
"You can tell Caroline that..." he trailed off as Jane put her hand on his forearm, warning him.  
"Can you please tell Caroline that we will do as she has requested Heather," Jane called out, smiling at Charles. He looked at her questioningly.  
"It would not do for us to arrive downstairs in our nightclothes Charles," she gently reminded him. He smiled and nodded. The door opened and Caroline swept in, looking Jane up and down.  
"Charles, George is waiting for you. I'm here to help Jane get dressed, and I would appreciate it if you left the room," she instructed, looking at Jane condescendingly. Charles kissed Jane's forehead then left, nodding to Caroline as he passed.  
"I trust you had a good nights sleep. If you slept at all," she said, holding up dresses.  
"Yes. I think this one will do nicely," she said, holding up a white empire dress. The bust was gathered, and underneath the slightly puffed sleeves, long white sleeves came down.  
"Now, this is only for the morning. If you plan to go out at all, or receive visitors, then I will lay out another dress for you. And this evening is your house warming dinner, so there will be another dress for you then. Just ask Heather to help dress you," Caroline instructed, handing Jane a translucent underdress, with frills at the hem, to wear over her undergarments, but under her dress. Jane opened her mouth to say that she had been dressing herself since she was a small girl, but Caroline cut her off.  
"I'm going to see if Harry can spare the carriage today. There is business I need to attend to." Casting a patronizing look at Jane, she swept out of the room.

***

"What _were_ you thinking Charles?" Caroline demanded as she swept downstairs. Jane was still upstairs, having her hair done on Caroline's orders.  
"Thinking about what?" Charles asked. He was sick of Caroline questioning his decisions.  
"You know what I'm talking about Charles. The new Mrs Bingley. Seriously Charles, she's a typical country bumpkin. She doesn't belong in our world," Caroline said, sitting herself down.  
"Caroline, our world can expand. And I love her," he replied, sifting through the small pile of letters Benjamin, his butler, had bought him.  
"Charles, there is still time. This marriage can be undone. It doesn't have to be like this," Caroline pleaded.  
"_Undone_?! Caroline, the judge will not declare this marriage null and void. It will have to end in divorce, and I'm sure you enjoy the scandal that will bring."  
"But Charles..."  
"Caroline, I love Jane, and I will _not_ end this marriage. Just because your own marriage ended in disgrace, does not mean that my one will. Please Caroline, just think about it," Charles replied, his usually even temper flaring up. Caroline glared at him and stormed out of the room.  
"Charles?" Jane's nervous voice came from the door. She was finally dressed; her blonde hair smoothed back into a neat bun, a pale yellow cloth headband keeping stray hairs out of her eyes.  
"Do not worry about it Jane. Caroline just needs some time to adjust," he said, enfolding her in his arms.  
"Are you sure? She seemed very upset," Jane said softly.  
"It will be all right Jane. Now come, breakfast is waiting." Taking her hand, he led her back to the morning room, for their first breakfast as a married couple.

***

**So that's the first chapter.  
Next chapter - Tonight  
The house warming party, so some Elizabeth/Darcy for you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tonight

**Thanks to honuangel for adding ANB to their Story Alerts and for the review! Thanks also to PapillondeGalloise for the review, and adding ANB to their Story Alerts and Favorite Story. :)**

**Wow! Only one chapter was up and already there have been 81 hits and 79 visitors! Thanks guys! :D**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 2 – Tonight**

***

"How are you Lord Desmond?" Jane greeted her guest politely. She was unused to doing this; they had never held a ball at Longbourn. And she was quite uncomfortable; Caroline had not dressed her in the most comfortable clothes.

She was wearing a coral pink patterned dress, with an empire waistline. The thin ribbon that formed the empire waist was gold, and a piece dropped down, lifting the overskirt and revealing the white underskirt. Caroline had assured her that it was the height of fashion in London. On her hands were white gloves that came up just past her elbows. Her hair was in the same bun as this morning – she had been so busy preparing for the ball, that she had not had time to change to a more formal style - but her headband was the same coral pink as the dress. Around her neck was a cameo necklace, which dropped past the neckline of her dress to sit on the bust.

Charles tapped her elbow discreetly, bringing her back to the present. Lizzie and Mr Darcy had arrived.

"Lizzie!" Jane cried, her mouth forming a wide grin. Lizzie grinned back, waddling slowly towards her sister. Mr Darcy helped her slowly along, a protective hand at her elbow.

"Jane!" Lizzie reached forward to hug her older sister, although it was quite awkward with her pregnant stomach in between them.

"I thought you had been placed on bed rest," Jane said, frowning. As pleased as she was to see her sister, she did not want any harm to come to her or the baby.

"Yes well. Mr Darcy and I had quite a difference of opinion there, but as you can see, I came away victorious. Besides, I wasn't going to miss your ball," Lizzie said, smiling smugly.

"Elizabeth, remember the conditions," Mr Darcy reminded her. Lizzie's smile turned into a scowl.

"And what would these conditions be?" Mr Bingley asked, amused.

"I may not dance in any way, I must only drink tea or water, I must sit down for ten minutes every half hour, and I must not venture into any part of the house that is too crowded," Lizzie counted the conditions off on her fingers.

"You forgot the one where you stay by my side all night," Mr Darcy teased her.

"And if some woman asks you to dance, then what?" Lizzie retorted.

"I hardly think that likely," he replied, his eyes twinkling. Lizzie sighed then stormed off.

Mr Darcy turned around as he followed her and mouthed _Mood Swings_ to them. Jane laughed.

"I hope you won't have mood swings," Mr Bingley told her softly.

"And if I do?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. She felt a thrill run through her at his words.

"Then I suppose I shall have to bear them," he sighed, as Jane squeezed his hand gently.

***

"May I have the next dance?" Mr Bingley asked, as Jane watched other couples dancing.

Nodding, she smiled and clapped as the dance finished. Leading her on to the floor, they took their place in the rows of dancers. The music started and they began to dance. The dance was quite complicated, and Jane was thankful that Caroline had taken time out of her schedule to teach it to her, during her and Mr Bingley's courtship. Even if she had made remarks about how she held herself like a simple country girl.

The dance involved changing partners and direction quite often, and even though the music and dancing was slow, the steps flowed into one another, so that you always had to be thinking ahead. On top of that, you had to hold yourself gracefully, and almost glide into the next movement. No jerky movements were accepted. As Jane grasped Charles hand to meet and change direction, he smiled at her, and continued looking at her, even when he changed partners.

The dance finally finished and Jane curtseyed to Charles, who had ended up as her partner again. She clapped, then smiled at Charles as he led her off the dance floor. Lizzie grinned at her as she sat down next to her sister. Caroline merely looked at her condescendingly.

"I see our dance lessons had no effect whatsoever on you. You were meant to end with your left foot, and start on your right. Somewhere in the middle you missed out a step, and took your partner's hand two beats early, which threw you both off. And the extensive lessons we had on your posture have obviously not helped either. I am..."

"Caroline," Charles warned, interrupting her. She glared at him.

"Miss Bingley, if you think that you can dance better than Jane, why don't you show us?" Lizzie asked sweetly, although Jane could detect a hidden threat.

"I would Mrs Darcy, but unless I am mistaken, no man has asked me to dance as yet," Caroline replied, her voice laced with fake sweetness.

"It is not hard to why," Lizzie muttered. Caroline opened her mouth to say something back, but Jane cut her off.

"So how is Pemberley Mr Darcy? I hear it is lovely in the spring," she asked him. Mr Darcy, who had been looking at his wife worriedly, shot her a grateful look. Charles squeezed her hand, smiling down at her. Lizzie and Caroline grumbled under their breath.

"It is lovely. You and Charles should come visit us sometime. I am sure Lizzie would love some company right now," Mr Darcy replied, looking at his wife fondly.

"Oh yes. Please Jane, come visit! It's so tiresome being cooped up all day, with nothing to do," Lizzie implored, suddenly brightening.

"Charles?" Jane asked, looking up at him. His smile widened into a grin.

"Why not?" he said. Lizzie grinned, and enveloped her sister in an awkward hug.

"When does it best suit you Bingley? Lizzie and I are free all next week, and you're welcome to stay a few days," Mr Darcy said, Lizzie almost bouncing in excitement.

"Well..." Mr Bingley began as they walked away to discuss in private.

"Oh Jane. It will be so good to have visitors!" Lizzie cried.

"Don't you have well-wishers flocking to your bedside?" Jane asked teasingly.

"I did, but then I've grown tired of them, and I'll admit I'm not the best hostess in my current condition," Lizzie replied. Caroline snorted then stalked off.

"How unladylike," Lizzie mimicked Caroline. Jane stifled a laugh, just managing to smother a smile.

"And with you there Jane, maybe my _husband_ will let me out of the house," Lizzie said, already dreaming up possibilities.

"I do not think that my companionship merits freedom Lizzie," Jane reminded her.

"I know, but it is _so_ tiresome having to stay indoors all the time," she said, exasperated.

"I suppose it would be. Especially for you."

"What is that supposed to mean Jane?"

"Lizzie, when we lived at Longbourn, you would venture outdoors at the first opportunity!"

"I suppose you are right. As usual." The sisters laughed and went to join the ball.

***

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that it's a bit short :)**

**Next Chapter – Unexpected**

**Jane and Charles visit Pemberley, with a surprise (I hope :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Hey guys!**

**EDIT 13/06/09: First I want to apologize for the extremely long wait. This is the second time I have uploaded a chapter to , and then forgotten to add the chapter to the story! So expect another update a lot sooner!  
**

**I am seriously overwhelmed with how much response this story has got! This will be a LONG author's note as I have quite a lot of acknowledgements to make!**

**Thanks to gymgurl, somebunnyelse, scuzan, nzchick24a, noukinav018, ElleGossip, LadyMarit, BellaEdward100, and black16lily for adding ANB to their story alerts!**

**Thanks to cobwebhornblower, theBrokenEclipseRibbon, noukinav018 and Natalie-as-always for adding ANB to their favourite story! And thanks to noukinav018 for adding me to their favourite author.**

**Thanks to honuangel, gymgurl, jumira-wings and noukinav018 (for both chapters) for the reviews! You made my day! :D**

**If you add or review my story, your name will appear in the A/N as acknowledgements :)**

**Anyway...**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected**

***

Jane leant her head against the window of the carriage, her eyes closing, as it rocked and swayed on the road. She was so tired. The ball had finished in the early hours of the morning, but Mr Darcy and Lizzie had left earlier. It was nearing nightfall now, and Jane had not had much sleep.

"Jane? Jane, we're here," Charles whispered, as her eyes fluttered open. She looked out the window, smiling. She had visited Pemberley a few times, after Lizzie and Mr Darcy's marriage, but only for a few hours at a time, never a few days.

Charles offered her his hand as she stepped down lightly from the carriage. She looked around her in awe.

"I don't think I shall ever get used to Pemberley," she admitted to Charles. He smiled and they went in together.

"Ma'am, please! The master told us to make sure you rested! Please don't rush around!" a maid implored from the parlor.

"My husband is not receiving _his_ sister today Hannah. _I_ am! Now they will be arriving any moment and I need this place to be spotless!" Lizzie's annoyed voice rang out.

Lizzie's voice softened suddenly, "Oh Hannah. I have a sudden craving for those small biscuits that Lady Ashbourne bought yesterday. Are there any left?"

"I'll go check ma'am," Footsteps sounded closer and then the maid was in the hall. She gasped when she noticed them, then ran back to the parlor.

"What is it now Hannah? I thought I sent you to get the biscuits!" Lizzie's impatient voice sounded clearly.

"Begging your pardon ma'am, but Mr and Mrs Bingley have arrived," the maid mumbled.

"Jane!" Lizzie shrieked as she half waddled-half ran to greet her sister.

"Lizzie! How have you been?" Jane asked.

"I've been alright. William will only be back later tonight. He went to visit Georgiana," Lizzie said.

"William?" Jane asked. Lizzie blushed.

"It's better than Fitzwilliam or Mr Darcy," she muttered. Jane grinned.

"Will Georgiana be joining us?" Mr Bingley asked.

"I do not know. But come, you must be tired after your long journey. Hannah? Can you please fetch us something to eat?" Lizzie said, leading Jane and Mr Bingley into the parlor.

"Lizzie. Why were you terrorizing Hannah before?" Jane chided. Lizzie frowned.

"I wasn't _terrorizing_ Hannah!" Lizzie cried, indignant.

"I was standing in the hall the entire time Lizzie. And you _were_ terrorizing Hannah!" Jane said.

"Ah, I see Hannah has returned with the tray. Thank you," Mr Bingley interrupted, smiling. Lizzie huffed.

Hannah placed the tray on the table then backed out of the room.

"I heard Lydia was in Meryton. She is planning to visit Mama and Father," Lizzie said, pouring out tea for all of them.

"I heard that too. I suppose she will be paying Charles and I a visit too then," Jane said softly. Charles grimaced.

"So have you heard..." Lizzie began. The two sisters began exchanging news that they had not had time to share at the ball.

***

Humming, Jane threaded a needle and began to work on her new cross-stitch piece for Lizzie's baby. It was going to be sewn onto the quilt that everyone had helped make for the new arrival. Lizzie had fallen asleep on the settee an hour earlier, while Charles was reading the newspaper.

The clattering of carriage wheels alerted them to the return of Mr Darcy. Charles leapt up to greet him, while Jane put down her embroidery to wake Lizzie.

"Lizzie? Mr Darcy has returned," she whispered, gently shaking her. Lizzie moaned, and batted Jane's hand away. Jane grinned.

"Lizzie. Wake up. You can sleep later, but your husband is home," she tried again.

"He can wait," a half-asleep Lizzie muttered.

"Lizzie? Ah, Bingley. I see you've arrived. I trust your journey went well," Mr Darcy's voice came from the door. Jane stood up and bobbed a small curtsey.

"Mr Darcy, your wife refuses to wake up," she said, smiling. Mr Darcy smiled.

"I'm sure Georgiana will wake her up then," he replied, as Georgiana skipped into the room. Spying Jane, she grinned.

"Jane!" she cried, as she ran into her arms. Hugging the younger girl, she smiled.

"Georgiana, would you wake up Lizzie please? She will not budge," Jane said, stifling a laugh. Georgiana nodded, beaming.

Georgiana tiptoed over to Lizzie's side and began tickling her. The room soon filled with Lizzie's shrieks. Georgiana grinned widely, as Lizzie sat up, half-glaring at her.

"Mr Darcy, keep your younger sister in control!" she huffed.

"I do not think that is possible Lizzie," he replied, his eyes twinkling. Jane giggled then turned to a still smiling Georgiana.

"So how are you Georgiana? We have not heard from you in a long time," Jane said. Georgiana had been a guest at Lizzie and Mr Darcy's wedding, but soon after, she had finished her schooling (at Mr Darcy and Lizzie's insistence) and had then decided to tour Europe with her friends. She wrote to Lizzie at least once a week while she was away, but since Jane had been so busy lately, she had not been able to find the time to visit Lizzie and find out about Georgiana.

"I am fine. Europe was absolutely stunning! I never wanted to leave, but my brother practically begged me to," she said, giggling. Mr Darcy glared at her, but could not stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"He is your brother Georgiana," Lizzie reminded her, now fully awake. Georgiana grinned.

"Jane! Jane, come here!" Lizzie suddenly squealed. Jane hurried over, and sat down next to her, as Lizzie grabbed her hand. Placing it on her swollen belly, she felt a slight pressure against her hand. Lizzie looked at her, grinning.

"That's the baby. She's kicking!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"How come you did not call me?" Mr Darcy asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Coming from the one person who complains when she kicks him in the back in bed? Besides, Jane has not felt it yet. _You_ have," Lizzie retorted.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" Charles asked.

"Madeline Louisa if it is a girl – which I think it is. Or Theodore James if it is a boy. Which Mr Darcy seems to think it is," Lizzie said.

"There is no harm in hoping," he said, his hands on her shoulders. Jane smiled, then stifled a yawn.

"Jane, you must be exhausted after your journey. Come, I will show you to your room," Lizzie said, heaving herself up off the settee. Jane followed, with Charles, and went up the stairs. She could not wait to see what would happen at Pemberley.

***

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and long wait! It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped!**

**There will be another wait, as I have other stories that also need to be updated, and since exams are on, I can only manage weekly updates. Which means that my two other stories will be updated, and any one shots, before the next chapter is up for this story. So I apologize in advance.**

**I am amazed that this story has managed to get a total of 303 hits and 175 visitors for both chapters, and that's only for May so far! I seriously can't stop grinning! Thanks everyone! And if anyone is interested in being the beta for this story, then just drop me a line!  
**

**Next Chapter – Visitors**

**Jane's continued visit at Pemberley, and some familiar strangers pay them a visit...**


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

**Yes, I am completely horrible for not updating ages ago! I apologize for the extremely long wait! I sent out a preview for some reviewers, but I've changed some parts.**

**Thanks to DancingGoldfish7 and black16lily for the review, and to DancingGoldfish7, bsblover17, roxy93812, outoftheflame, Emily31594, ayume hime, ProffesionalCullenist, and Koelha for adding ANB to their Story Alerts! **

**Also thanks to ameymer, Emily31594, clynchh15, and melissa1995 for adding ANB to their Favourite Stories. **

**Finally thanks to cocogirl198 and 4is for adding me to their Author Alerts, and 4is and Twiggy93 for adding me to their Favourite Authors! You have **_**all**_** made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Pride and Prejudice, apart from my few OCs.**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 4 – Visitors**

***

Jane and Charles joined their hosts in the dining room to break their fast at eight o'clock in the morning. They had slept later than they intended to.

"It is a lovely morning, is it not Mr Bingley?" Lizzie asked, grinning at Jane, as they sat in the parlor looking over the well-stocked lake.

"It is indeed,' he replied, looking out the window. Jane smiled; she could tell that her husband was beginning to become restless. He preferred being outdoors, not cooped up as he currently was.

"Bingley, why don't you join me outside? The lake is far too well-stocked for its own good," Mr Darcy asked. Charles' face lit up before he looked at his wife. She smiled at him, letting him know she was fine. Once the two men had gone, Lizzie turned to Jane.

"Jane, you are my sister, and I know you would not lie to me. I know Caroline Bingley treats you dreadfully, is Mr Bingley aware of this?"

"Lizzie, Charles has spoken to her. She will be leaving for London in one week's time, and there is no certainty that she shall be returning to Netherfield," Jane assured her sister. Lizzie smiled knowingly.

***

Charles and Mr Darcy returned just before lunch was due to be served. Lizzie was not impressed at the news that both Charles and Mr Darcy would be leaving again.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Lizzie pleaded with Darcy while they were eating. Jane smiled gently at Charles, earning a soft smile in return.

"I am," Mr Darcy replied, hiding a smile.

"But what if the baby comes?" Lizzie retorted boldly.

"I will not that far away."

"You will! I cannot send Hannah to fetch you, and men are not meant to be present at births, so I cannot send a footman!"

"Lizzie, I will be home before you know it."

"You are leaving me in my time of need!"

"I am going down to the lake Lizzie. I will be there with Bingley; I am sure you will able to cope without me. Besides, you will be able to see me from the parlor window," he soothed. She pouted, defeated.

"We must go now Bingley, before it becomes too dark," Darcy said, rising from the table. Kissing the top of Lizzie's head, he motioned for Charles to follow him. After kissing Jane's cheek, he and Mr Darcy exited the room.

"Irresponsible fool. If his first child is born and he is not there, it shall be on his head," Lizzie muttered, waddling into the parlor. Jane followed, grinning.

"Sit down Lizzie. Eyeing him from the window will not do you _or_ him any good," Jane said, already starting on her embroidery. Lizzie huffed, but complied.

***

Lizzie and Jane sat in the parlor, idly sharing tidbits of gossip and news they had not had time to share the night before. Georgiana had joined them in the late afternoon, content to listen to their chatter will she played lively pieces on her pianoforte. It was nearing evening, when Lizzie became uncomfortable.

"What is the matter Lizzie?" Jane asked, concerned.

"There is nothing to be worried about Jane. The baby is moving more than usual, that is all," she replied, laughing lightly. Jane frowned, putting down her needlework. Noticing her anxious face, Lizzie held up her hand, stopping her.

"I am fine Jane. Perhaps a turn about the room shall do me well," Lizzie reassured her, rising awkwardly from the settee. Jane rose too, intending on helping her. Lizzie had reached the window, and was grasping the sill, gazing towards the lake.

"You will not be able to see them Lizzie. It is becoming dark; and they are most likely on their way to the house by now," Jane said. Lizzie did not turn, starting determinedly out the window.

"I am worried Jane. If he does not..." Lizzie trailed off, gasping.

"Lizzie?" Georgiana came towards her sister-in-law, her face concerned. Lizzie turned slowly, clutching the windowsill.

"Jane, Georgiana, please get Hannah immediately. Tell her to send Rupert to fetch Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. Also, tell her to send for the midwife. As soon as she has done that, she is to come to me immediately," Lizzie's voice was remarkably calm, although her frightened face betrayed her nerves. Georgiana squeezed her hand, before hurrying off. Jane helped Lizzie back to the settee, letting her crush her hand in her grip.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Jane, I believe you may become an aunt before you leave Pemberley," Lizzie said quietly. Jane was shocked, but regained her composure, although multitudes of questions were rushing through her head.

"What happened by the window?" she asked instead.

"The midwife told me that the baby's arrival would be signaled by a rush of water, otherwise known as 'your water breaking'. I felt that by the window," Lizzie explained, breathlessly.

"You didn't interrogate her, did you?" Jane asked.

"I wanted to be prepared Jane. And I admit, I was curious," Lizzie said sheepishly. Jane smiled. Lizzie groaned suddenly, gripping Jane's hand tightly.

"Lizzie? Are you quite alright?" Jane asked.

"No! I am about to give birth, of course I'm not alright!" Lizzie snapped. After a while, she turned back to Jane.

"I apologize Jane. It's just the pain is too much," she whimpered, crushing her hand again.

Georgiana rushed into the room then, followed by Hannah and a plump, rosy-cheeked woman Jane assumed was the midwife. Assessing the situation, the midwife immediately took control.

"We need to bring her upstairs. It'll make her more comfortable and the...process easier on both mother and babe," the plump woman said, bustling around Lizzie. Jane hid a wince, as Lizzie crushed her hand once more. Darcy raced into the room, breathless. Striding over to Lizzie, he grasped her hand.

"It will be alright love. You will be fine. Our child will be fine," he said soothingly, as Lizzie's teeth worried her bottom lip.

"Mr Darcy?" He looked up at the midwife.

"If you please, we must move her upstairs..." she trailed off, as he gently lifted Lizzie into his arms, bridal style. She cried out in pain, still gripping Jane's hand as he carried her gently upstairs.

***

Jane stood outside Lizzie and Mr Darcy's bedchamber. Mr Darcy had taken to pacing the length of the corridor, glancing longingly at the door each time he passed it. Jane was huddled in Charles' arms, wincing each time she heard Lizzie scream in pain.

The door opened and the midwife stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Mr Darcy was instantly beside her. Jane said nothing, taking in the sight of her bloodstained apron.

"How is she?" Mr Darcy demanded, as another shriek pierced the air.

"I cannot say, sir. Mrs Darcy has done remarkably well so far, but I must warn you, there is a high chance that she will not survive this. I am afraid to say certain... complications have arisen. As much as it pains me to say this, sir, but you must make a decision. I can either save your wife, and risk the death of your child, or save your child and risk the death of your wife. It is unlikely that both will survive, due to the amount of blood she is losing," the midwife said emotionlessly. Mr Darcy was silent, his face torn between shock and pain. After a minutes silence, he took a deep breath.

"Save whoever you can," he whispered, his voice cracking. Jane's eyes filled with tears; she knew it would kill both Lizzie and Mr Darcy if they lost their baby, and Mr Darcy couldn't go on without Lizzie.

***

A baby's cry sounded in the early hours of the morning, soon joined by another. The door opened for the second time, revealing an exhausted Hannah.

"She's asking for you," she addressed them all, stifling a yawn.

"Thank you Hannah. You may take the day off today," Mr Darcy said, pressing a pound into her palm. Her eyes widened, and she bobbed a curtsey, before scurrying off. Striding into the room, he immediately made his way to Lizzie's side.

"She's sleeping soundly, sir. Best leave her; she's had a tough journey. She almost didn't make it," the midwife said, in a hushed voice. Jane walked quietly over to the bassinet by the foot of the bed, glancing up at Lizzie. Her face was pale and soaked with sweat, while her hair was matted with sweat, spread across the pillow like seaweed. Mr Darcy was stroking her cheek with one hand, the other holding her hand to his lips.

Turning her attention back to the bassinet, she smiled. Two little bundles lay inside, their tiny fingers curling and uncurling into fists. She let her fingers trail longingly over their soft cheeks, yearning to have a child of her own. Charles hand slipped into hers, squeezing it reassuringly. She smiled at him gently.

"Jane?" Lizzie's weak voice came from the bed. Her head turned towards the bed, where Lizzie was now sitting up, cradled in Darcy's arms. Jane smiled at her.

"Can I see our baby?" she asked, timidly. Jane's brows furrowed, and she glanced at the midwife.

"Milady, you didn't have a baby," she began, as Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"You had two. A bonny pair," she hastily explained. Lizzie's eyes cleared, and she stretched out her arms. The midwife understood, gently picking up one bundle and placing it into Lizzie's waiting arms.

"There's your wee lad," she said, before returning to the bassinet.

"I told you our baby was a boy," Darcy said, softly. Lizzie smiled lovingly, cradling her son in her arms.

"And here's your wee lassie," the midwife finished, placing the other bundle in Mr Darcy's arms.

"And I told you it was a girl," Lizzie retorted. Mr Darcy smiled down at his family, his small daughter cradled in his arms.

"Might I inquire about names?" the midwife asked, standing by the bassinet again.

"Our son is Theodore James Darcy, and our daughter is Madeline Louisa Darcy," Lizzie said proudly.

"Congratulations Lizzie, Mr Darcy," Jane spoke up. Lizzie beamed at her.

"Best wishes with your new family Darcy, Mrs Darcy," Charles added. Mr Darcy nodded, smiling softly.

"Let's leave the new family alone then. I send someone to check on you at noon today," the midwife said, bustling Jane and Charles out the door.

"I want a child Charles," Jane said, once they were outside in the corridor.

"Someday soon Jane. Someday soon," Charles answered, taking her by the hand

***

**So there is another chapter to ANB.**

**I couldn't decide which name I liked better, so I used them both :) And the 'familiar strangers' mentioned in the chapter summary last chapter were the twins. They're familiar because they've been around for nine months, but strangers because no one has met them properly until now :)**

**54 hits and 22 visitors in five days! *grins widely***

**Next Chapter – Goodbye**

**Jane and Charles' last day at Pemberley. Will they be able to start their own family soon?**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

**Hi again!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating earlier. I now have a schedule, which I will stick to, so the updates will have a pattern, even if it takes a while to get out.**

**This will be a long A/N as I have so many acknowledgements! I am overwhelmed with the response ANB has received, and it's thanks to all of you that I update.**

**Anyway, thanks to**** noukinav018, Mireya909, black16lily, ayume hime, , LEMONSKY4, MAB35, Kindredness, BrokenxDreams94, Natalie-as-always (for both reviews!), tinkcook and LakerGirl816 for the reviews! Also thanks to Readerfreak10, LEMONSKY4, Kaleigh Windelynn, Natalie-as-always, Mireya909, Enzeru no Yami, , rayvness79, Kindredness, BrokenxDreams94,**** Favourite Story, ****Mrs Amanda Lupin, and LakerGirl816 for adding ANB to their Story Alerts. And finally, thanks to Kindredness, ****Favourite Story, ****Mrs Amanda Lupin, Mireya909, and BrokenxDreams94 for adding ANB to their Favourite Stories!**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5 – Goodbye**

***

_One Week Later..._

Jane sighed wistfully as she gazed out of the parlor window. Today was their last day in Pemberley; tomorrow they would begin the long journey home to Netherfield. A soft gurgle came from the bundle in her arms, and she smiled.

Madeline and Theodore, or Teddy as he was now known, were now a week old. Lizzie had adjusted to the life of a mother extremely well, although she frequently became tired.

"Milady, your belongings have been packed. Shall I tell Joseph to have the coach ready for you and Mr Bingley tomorrow morning?" Hannah asked, from the doorway. Jane turned, smiling, and nodded. Hannah bobbed a curtsey and scurried off.

"Oh Lizzie. I shall miss you _and_ my niece and nephew," Jane sighed. Lizzie smiled wearily, gesturing her over to the settee. Sitting down, Jane readjusted the yellow blanket Madeline was swaddled in.

"As shall I Jane. Although to be fair, you have not experienced motherhood yet," Lizzie replied. Seeing Jane's crestfallen face, she hurried to add, "But I am sure you will soon. I know Mr Bingley is eager to start a family".

Jane smiled faintly, "I daresay he is. We both are."

"Do not fret Jane. It shall happen in time," Lizzie reassured her sister once again. Jane nodded, standing up again, as an indignant wail came from upstairs.

"It is alright Jane. It is just William checking on Teddy. Though why he insists on timing these check ups when Teddy is sleeping is beyond me," she muttered.

"Lizzie?" Mr Darcy's voice came from the stairs. Lizzie sighed, taking Madeline from Jane's arms. Jane reluctantly let go, aching to hold her own child.

"What is it William?" she asked wearily, as Mr Darcy entered the parlor.

"Teddy seems to want something. He will not cease crying," he replied anxiously.

"Let me see him." Lizzie placed Madeline in her Moses basket below the window. Mr Darcy tentatively handed over his son. He found it was best not to argue with his wife when she was in this mood. Lizzie looked over her son, cooing at him.

"Mrs Linthrop?" Lizzie called, sending a stern look towards her husband. A middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway of the parlor, bobbing a small curtsey. A lacy cap covered her curly brown hair, and even though she looked slightly flustered, a wide smile adorned her plump face.

"Is the young Master hungry?" she asked, bustling over to Lizzie. Lizzie nodded, gently passing her son into the experienced arms of his wet-nurse. Lizzie had decided to bring in a wet-nurse, who would stay on as the children's nurse as they grew older. Much to the horror of their mother, Lizzie had decided to share the feeding of her children with Mrs. Linthrop.

"And check his napkin as well," she added. As Mrs. Linthrop bustled out the door, soothing her charge, Lizzie returned to Madeline's basket, and picked her up.

Cradling her daughter in her arms, she followed Mrs. Linthrop upstairs to the nursery.

***

"I shall write as soon as I am home," Jane reassured her sister, as they hugged. Lizzie nodded, a sad smile on her lips. Jane bestowed a light kiss on her niece and nephew's foreheads before bidding farewell to Mr. Darcy.

"I promise to visit you Jane. And I shall write too," she said, hugging Jane again. Jane smiled sadly, holding back tears. It had been so long since she had seen her sister, and now that Lizzie was a mother, there would be even less opportunity to visit.

Charles helped her into the carriage, and as it pulled away, she waved to Lizzie. Lizzie managed a small wave, even though she was now holding Teddy.

"It will be alright Jane. And I daresay we shall be receiving a visit from them sometime soon," Charles said, a twinkle in his eye. Jane smiled.

"What do you mean Charles?" she asked. He knew something she didn't.

"I cannot tell you. That would ruin the surprise. But you shall know soon enough," he replied evasively. Jane sighed; she knew he would not tell her. Charles knew how she loved surprises and hated them being spoiled.

"Anyway, Lydia will be visiting soon," she said wearily. Lydia's visits, although few and far between, were never enthusiastically embraced. Charles groaned softly. Jane shot him a look.

"Lydia may be your sister Jane, but I cannot say I am altogether fond of her," he said. She smiled in acceptance; not many people were. Lydia reminded her of Caroline, not many people were accepting of their manners, although for very different reasons. Caroline's manner was extremely well bred, to the point where she looked down on all those who were of lower birth than her. Whereas Lydia's was frivolous to the point, where she did not seem to mind or care who was affected by her actions, as long as she was enjoying herself.

"As much as I enjoyed seeing Lizzie again, I shall be glad to be home," Jane sighed contently. Beside her, Charles squeezed her hand gently. They would be home soon.

***

**I **_**know**_** it's a short chapter after such a long non-update period. But I'm getting back into the fan-fiction system, so the next chapter will be longer. I promise.**

**Next Chapter – Letters**

**This chapter will be different from the others. It will be told in letters... :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Letters

**Hello!**

**I'm actually insanely sorry about the long wait between updates. I was really busy, and then I kinda lost inspiration for the story. So hopefully, this chapter's alright :)**

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 6 – Letters**

My dearest Elizabeth,

We have reached Netherfield Hall safely, despite the sudden downpour whilst driving through Meryton.

Lydia has also arrived in Meryton. I believe she is staying in a local inn, for which I must admit, I am quite thankful. It is dreadful of me to say so; but I do not think that I could be a truly gracious hostess, while still learning to run my own household.

But enough. I have arranged to meet Lydia in Meryton tomorrow. I do hope Doucette will accompany her – our niece is a perfect darling, is she not? Although, I must confess, she is a little madame when she sees fit; just, dare I say it, like her mother.

I do hope you are doing well. Autumn will soon be upon us; I can already feel the nights becoming cooler.

How are little Teddy and Madeline? I am missing them tremendously; you must not stay away long, Lizzie – I would very much like to see them again. I believe that Madeline shall grow up to be exactly like her mamma – headstrong and stubborn, but compassionate. Do not deny it; you, yourself, know it to be true. You shall have suitors from far and wide lining up at Pemberley to meet her. I daresay you shall all have a job of sending them away. As for Teddy, he shall be a perfect gentlemen, just as willful and stubborn as his sister; and you, I am sure, will make certain of it.

Mrs. Brady, the housekeeper, has been teaching me how to run Netherfield. She is a delightful woman, almost like Mamma. I do not understand how houses can run so smoothly; I find myself utterly confounded by every detail. Although Mamma taught me the very basics, there is nothing to prepare for having your own house and staff to run. I am so grateful to Mrs. Brady; without her, I fear this house would fall into disarray.

On another note, what exactly have you been planning with Charles? He mentioned that we would be seeing you again quite soon. You know as well as I, that I simply cannot bear the suspense of a surprise, Lizzie. So please, put me out of my misery, and unveil this surprise.

Your loving sister,

Jane.

* * *

Dearest Elizabeth,

How are you faring? I do hope that Teddy and Madeline are not tiring you out too much. Although, I happen to know from past experience, that it is near impossible to tire you out.

I did receive your last letter. Charles and I were delighted to hear that our niece and nephew are able to hold their heads up for a short while now. It is utterly amazing – they have grown so fast.

Lydia arrived some days ago. She sent word that she was to stay at Longbourn, not at an inn. I must confess, I am glad, for although I have gained confidence, I still struggle to balance both hosting guests and taking care of the household at the same time.

I did visit Lydia, and she is well. She sends her love, and hopes that she will be able to call on you at a later date. Doucette is perfectly well, although her temper is as volatile as her mother's. She is still a perfect darling. Mr Wickham did not accompany them – Lydia says he is in Brighton with his company. Although I know of his true nature, I cannot help but feel slightly disappointed by his absence, for it is so rare that they are together. I cannot recall the last time they visited all together. But no matter, I am sure they will be together at Christmas. Can you believe that it is only one month until Christmas? This year has passed so quickly!

Charles has asked Caroline to join us for Christmas. I do hope she joins us from London – it would be a shame to pass the season without her.

Oh, it completely slipped my mind, although I am sure you will have heard by now - Mamma would have been sure to send word. Mary is engaged to Mr Hart, is that not wonderful? And Kitty is to be married next spring. Mamma must be ecstatic, if a little forlorn – all five daughters will soon be married and living in, quite possibly, another county.

Charles and I were thinking of leaving Netherfield soon. For while it is a charming and delightful estate, I do not think Charles' temperament (or mine for that matter) can endure living so close to our mother. We might reside in London for a year or two, while we find an estate that is to our liking. Or we may find another estate soon, and then we shall only stay in London for the summer. I do hope it is the latter.

Lizzie, I know you have refused to tell me what the surprise is, so I have resigned myself to the fact that I shall have to wait and see. I do hope the surprise is equal to the anticipation.

I remain,

Your loving sister,

Jane.

**And end chapter :)**

**It's still short, but it's something :)**

**Next chapter – Hello, World**

**Surprises are revealed!**


End file.
